Another Hunt
by LozzaBaby
Summary: Sam, Dean and Melissa are on the road again. Ready for a new adventure. Sequel to Hunters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with my second story, which is a sequel to Hunters. I just brought the first and second season of Gilmore girls I can't believe how different Jared looks. Lol. So cute!**

**Anyway I was stuck for an idea for this story so I'm sorry if it is really bad. I can't help but think you will hate it!**

**Try to enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo **

"So where are we going again?" Dean asked for what seemed like the hundredth time since we had left the motel in Missouri.

Sam sighed and opened the laptop to the page he had marked. "Ok. We are going to Hartford in Connecticut because I found this article on the Conway family. The mother Alison died just last month."

"I don't understand how that is something we should be interested in Sammy." Dean said.

"Neither do I actually." I added from the backseat.

"Oh my God. Are you two going to agree on everything now that you are dating?" Sam said.

"Maybe." Dean said smiling at me through the rear vision mirror.

"Anyway…" Sam said rolling his eyes. "Alison's twin sister Lisa died just a week before Alison did, and their older sister Marie died three months ago."

"I still don't see what your getting at Sam." Dean said.

Don't you find it a little weird that all of these women are related and they all died within months of each other?" Sam said.

"So you think something is going after the females in the family?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Sam said. "Alison was divorced from her husband, but listen to this. She has two children. A boy called Jack who just turned thirteen and a daughter Rebecca who is twenty."

"So there is still another female left. This thing could still go after her." I said. "It does seem worth it just going and checking it out."

"Oh so now your taking his side?" Dean asked.

"Looks like it." Sam said sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

I leant forward and put my arms around him as best I could with a seat dividing us. "Dean, if Sam is right and something supernatural is going after the girls in the family then Rebecca might still be in danger. We can't just drive away and pretend like we don't care. This is what we do, it's our job. Our destiny. We can't just ignore this, we have to go and see if it is our kind of thing."

"Ok, your right. But if we go all this way and it's not related to the supernatural. Drinks are on you guys." He said.

"Deal." Sam said.

"Yeah. Ok fine." I said agreeing.

Dean smiled and turned up Metallica. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window watching as the scenery flew by. It was going to be a long ride to Connecticut.

**Woo Hoo! There you go! My first chapter of a new story. I know its probably a little short. So I'm sorry. I will try and get more up soon.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Please Review**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! How have you all been? Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. We had a major crisis here. My Nan is in hospital at the moment. Not good.**

**I just watched Dead Man's Blood on Monday night. Only 2 more episodes left then it's all over til next season. They showed previews of the next 2 episodes and Dean's voice when he says don't let it kill me literally gave me chills down my spine. Can't wait to see what happens!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

We arrived in Hartford late the next night. "Alright." Dean said. "So what should we do first? We could go and see if we can talk to Rebecca or we could…"

"Uh, Dean. Have you seen the time? It's late. It's almost eleven. We can't go see her now." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean demanded looking at him.

"Because it's late and we can't just turn up at her house."

"So what?" Dean said clearly confused about what Sam's point was.

"It's rude she is probably sleeping. Plus we are strangers, she doesn't even know who we are. We don't want to freak her out."

"Trust Dean not to see that as inconsiderate." I said smiling innocently as he turned around to glare at me.

"Thanks for that babe." He said.

"No worries." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok, we'll go to a motel. But tomorrow we have to find out what is happening to her family. God I let you guys boss me around too much" he said.

"Yeah, but we like it. Don't we Sam?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He replied grinning.

"You guys suck." Dean grumbled as we turned into the parking lot of the Lucky Star motel.

"Don't you guys get sick of staying in motels all the time?" I asked Sam while we were waiting for Dean to get us a room.

"Sometimes, but I can't do much about it. It's part of the gig. Besides, I'd choose a motel over this car anyday" he said.

"You have actually slept in this car? Both of you? How did you manage that?" I asked.

"I slept in the back and Dean slept in the front. I know he loves this car but it's terrible to sleep in."

"Sounds horrible." I said. "Better you than me though."

"Thanks for the sympathy." He said rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome. Anytime." I replied. I jumped as Dean banged on the roof of the car.

"That was funny, you got scared."

"That was not funny you jerk." I said getting out and slapping him.

"Oh I'm sorry babe." He said grabbing me and giving me a kiss.

"Guys enough already. If I have to keep witnessing these little acts of affection, soon I'm going to have to gouge my eyes out." Sam said.

"Oh no! Not your eyes." I said pretending to be horrified.

And I really don't want to have to do that for several reasons. One because it'd hurt and I'd die. And secondly I happen to like my eyes, I think they are a nice colour."

"Come on Sammy. Get the stuff and follow me. Before I kick your ass and take your wonderful pretty eyes myself." Dean said grabbing our bags and walking towards our room.

"Would he really do something to me?" Sam whispered to me.

"Never know." I said grabbing my bag and walking after Dean.

"I don't wanna stay with you guys now. I want my own room." He said falling in step next to me.

I laughed. "Oh come on Sammy. It's just a joke. He is just messing with ya mind."

"My name is Sam." He said nudging me with his bag.

"Oh so the person that threatens to cut your eyes out can call you Sammy, but I can't? You better be on the lookout for what I'm gonna do to you then." I said starting to laugh as he ran after Dean screaming for him to help. I shook my head. "Too easy." I said walking into the room and closing the door.

**Well there you go. Another chapter of Another Hunt! Lol!**

**Hope it wasn't bad.**

**Please review.**

**Love Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in ages! I feel bad. I have been busy doing other things. So I'm sorry. You have probably lost all interest in this story!**

**I hope not cause here is another chapter!**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo **

"Sam calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Mel isn't going to hurt you." I heard Dean saying as I walked in.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "Since when did you become so paranoid? It was just a joke Sam. I don't know why you're so worried."

"Neither do I." He said. "God being around you guys is making me lose my mind"

"Yeah that's it. Must be us." I said sitting on the bed.

"I'm gonna have a shower" Sam said heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

I looked up at Dean. "What was that about? He got so freaked out."

"I have no idea. Sam is a freak. Possibly mentally ill, I'm not sure. Lucky you've got me to protect you. I'm perfect."

"Can't argue with that I guess." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him down onto the bed with me.

He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm so lucky that I have you" he whispered. "You're so beautiful and caring. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and yet you always manage to put others before yourself. And I admire that about you. You're my angel."

"Dean… that was beautiful. I don't know what to say. I guess being around you has made me into a better person. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you." I said staring at him.

His eyes went wide and he jumped up off the bed. "Um, you what? I can't. I mean you can't…" he said backing away from me.

I stood up. "Dean I didn't mean to say that."

"You didn't mean to tell me that you love me?" he asked.

I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. "I do love you, I just didn't mean to blurt it out like that and freak you out. I'm sorry. But can you please say something, you're starting to scare me."

"I, uh I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I just need to get some air" he said pulling his hands out of my grasp and walking out the door.

"I'm such an idiot." I said.

"Hey guys. What do you think about going out for dinner tonight?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. "Where's Dean?" he asked when he noticed I was alone.

"He said that he needed to get some air and then he left." I said.

"He left? Why? What happened while I was in the bathroom?"

"I told him that I loved him." I said softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Sam said sitting down on the bed.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "I told Dean that I loved and then he just flipped out and left. He didn't even say it back. I guess he doesn't care about me as much as I care about him."

"Dean has never been very good with expressing his emotions. He keeps everything inside. He has only ever loved two people. Our mother and Cassie, he was upset when he found out that a spirit was targeting her family. He was scared that she would get hurt, that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Maybe he feels the same way about you. I think he does love you, he just doesn't know how to tell you. Just give him some time."

"Thanks Sam." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem. I guess I better go and find him. Make sure he isn't doing something stupid. Are you going to be alright here?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just bring him back." I said.

"Ok. We'll be back soon. I promise." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled as he grabbed his jacket and left. The smile quickly faulted when I realised once again that I was alone.

**Well there you go. I'm sorry it took so long to put this up. It's probably bad. So once again I'M SORRY! Lol. **

**Please Review anyway**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! See, I got another chapter up and I didn't take ages to do it this time! I live in Australia and last night we saw Devil's Trap. OMG! What a great episode, I thought it was great can't wait to see what happens next season!**

**Anyway on to the story. This is more talking than anything. I promise we will meet Rebecca and find out what is going on in the next chapter.**

**Love Lauren.**

I sighed and glanced at the clock. It had almost been two hours since Sam had gone to look for Dean. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to find them. I grabbed my phone and jacket off the table and reached for the door. It opened just as I reached for the handle. Sam walked in first followed slowly by Dean who immediately went into the bathroom and shut the door. "Where the hell have you guys been?" I yelled slapping Sam on the arm. "I was worried about you."

"It took me a while to find him, I thought he might have gone to a bar so I checked the closest one but he wasn't there. I was on my way back when I spotted him sitting on a bench in the park. We just talked for a while. He was nervous about coming back here and facing you after what happened."

"Is that why he is camping out in the bathroom? I hope he realises that he has to come out of there eventually." I said.

"You know as well as I do how stubborn he can be." Sam replied.

"I better go and talk to him." I said.

"Take your time. I'm just gonna watch TV." Sam said launching himself onto the bed.

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly. He didn't answer so I took a deep breath and went in. He was sitting on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands. "Now who is carrying the weight of the world?" I asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey…" he said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dean, what's going on with you? I don't understand why you're acting like this. You can't avoid me forever."

"I'm not trying to avoid you."

"Yes you are, you've practically claimed this bathroom so you don't have to be around me. God damn it Dean! On top of everything don't try to lie to me either. I've been nothing but honest about what I do, who I am and most importantly how I feel about you. If this is how you are going to act then I guess I am just wasting my time." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Melissa, wait please." He called out as I reached for the handle.

I sighed and turned around. "What is it Dean?"

"I'm sorry" he said standing up and walking over to me. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a shock to hear you say that you were in love with me. Don't get me wrong, its great and I'm flattered. But it's not an easy thing for me to say. I have only ever loved two people."

"Your mum and Cassie." I said cutting him off. "Sam told me. Dean you have to know that I could never replace Cassie or your mum. I would never try to replace them."

"I know you would never do that. It's just they were special to me. My mum is gone and I can't bring her back and I had to deal with leaving Cassie twice, but now I guess I have to accept the fact that I have you in my life. You're my special person."

"Dean…" I started to say.

"No wait, let me finish." He said putting his finger to my lips. "What I'm trying to say is I do have strong feelings for you and I care about you a lot. And it's not always easy for me to open up and let someone into my heart, but I'm willing to try for you. I just don't know if I'm ready to say those three words yet."

"Can I talk now?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." He said taking a step back and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I never needed you to say those words to me Dean. All I needed to know is that you care about me. It's not just about telling someone that you love them, you have to prove it to them everyday. I have no doubt about your feelings for me and I'm willing to wait as long as you want until your comfortable to say those words. So you can relax now." I said.

"Thanks for being understanding Mel. It means a lot." He said.

"It's ok babe. Come here." I said pulling him close for a hug. "I can't believe you freaked out as bad as you did. If I wasn't so concerned I would have found it funny."

"Gee thanks bub" he said sarcastically.

"No problem. Now can we go back out? Sam is probably wondering what we are doing in here." I said opening the door and walking out.

"Or he could be loving every minute of it." Dean said pointing to the bed where Sam was laying with pillows surrounding him and was in the middle of stuffing chocolate into his mouth.

"Oh hey guys," he said finally noticing us. "Did you two sort everything out?"

"Yeah everything is fine." I said smiling up at Dean who kissed me on the forehead in return.

"Good, I was starting to get suspicious. You guys were in there for ages. I was beginning to think you were never coming out."

"Your such a little bitch Sammy."

"At least I'm not a jerk Dean." He shot back.

"Alright, that's enough. We have had more than enough excitement for tonight I think. We should go to bed and get some rest, we have to find Rebecca tomorrow." I said getting underneath the covers. Dean undid his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head until he was just in his boxers. He jumped into bed and nestled his warm body next to mine.

"Alright fine. God knows you guys need all the rest you can get after all that _'talking'_ you did." Sam said switching off the light.

"Sam, nothing happened." Dean said.

"Sure, if that's your story, then I believe you Dean."

"Sammy you better shut up right now or I'll…"

"Go to sleep!" I called out. They both muttered curses at each other til Dean rolled over and buried his head in my neck.

"Night babe." He whispered.

"Good night." I replied. Then there was nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing and the wind blowing lightly through the trees.

**There you go. One more Chapter. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Or just plain stupid?**

**Please Review.**

**Love Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How is this story going so far? It's not that bad is it? I hope not! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing I appreciate it!**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

The next morning I woke up to find the curtains drawn back so that the sunlight beat down on my face, I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "I don't think so." Sam said grabbing it off me. "You were the one who said that we have to get up early so we can find Rebecca."

"Yeah I did, but I wasn't the one snoring most of the night." I said pushing the covers back and sitting up.

"I don't snore, I just breathe deeply when I sleep" he said.

"Either way, you weren't sleeping peacefully so neither did I." I said standing up and stretching.

"Aren't you guys ready to leave yet?" Dean asked coming out the bathroom. "I'm starving, I want breakfast."

"No we aren't cause Mel only just got out of bed." Sam said.

"Babe what are you doing? After all you were the one who said that we have to get an early start."

"Don't start!" I grumbled grabbing some clothes and pushing past him. A few minutes later I walked back into the main room where Dean and Sam were patiently waiting. "Ok, I'm ready now. We can go."

"Wow bub. You look good." Dean said looking me up and down.

I laughed. "Are you serious? I'm just wearing a tank top and my fav pair of jeans. Nothing special."

"Yeah, but you make it work." He said giving me a kiss.

"I suppose I should be grateful that I got such a nice reaction." I said laughing.

"Come one. Let's go get something to eat." Sam said grabbing the keys as we all walked out.

After about twenty minutes of driving around we found a little café called Lilly's. We found a table and all sat down. "So what are we going to do?" I asked. "Even when we find Rebecca, what are we going to say to her?"

"Well for starters she would probably want to know why you are looking for her in the first place." A waitress said appearing at our table.

"Are you Rebecca? Rebecca Conway?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah I am." She said. "Why, who are you?"

"I'm Melissa, this is Dean and that's Sam." I said pointing to them noticing that they were both staring at her. I could see why she was a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. She was skinny, but not overboard skinny, she wasn't very tall with some freckles splashed lightly across her face. "We, uh need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked looking at us like we were crazy.

"About your family." Dean said finally finding his voice. "We know what happened to your mum."

"How do you know about that?" she asked drawing in a sharp breath.

"It's not important." Sam said. "We will explain everything I promise. We can't talk here though. We can go back to our motel."

"I don't usually do this, but something is telling me to trust you so I will come and listen to what you have to say." Rebecca said. "But I'm working a double shift tonight so I don't finish until seven. Can I come by after that?"

"That sounds good." I said writing down the address and handing it to her.

"Great thanks." She said taking it and putting it in her pocket. "See you later." She said walking away.

"I can't believe how easy that was." Dean said smiling.

"I know, now we can relax for the rest of the day." I said.

"Sounds good to me. I can think of plenty of things that we can do that aren't too strenuous" he said putting his arm around me.

"I bet you can. How about thinking with your upstairs brain buddy?" I said.

"Alright let's go. Sam are you ready? Sam…?" he said waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked finally turning his attention to us.

"You alright dude? You were just staring off into space. What were you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing Dean. I'm fine. Let's go." He said standing up and walking off.

Dean and I started to follow him when I slapped him on the arm. "I know what you doing." I said. "You think he has a crush on Rebecca."

"Did you see the way he was staring at her?"

"Yeah I did." I said. "I also saw the way that you were staring at her aswell. Dean he just met her. Don't read too much into it."

"But he is my brother. He needs to get laid. Everyone needs some lovin."

"Your suck a jerk." I said. "Even if he does like her, be nice about it. Don't be your normal pain in the ass self. And don't say anything stupid. I don't want you to upset him."

"Trust me babe. I'll be good. I'll be nice to Sammy." He said with a big smile on his face while holding the door open for me.

"Oh God kill me now." I said walking past him.

**Well there you go, the finally met Rebecca. I know this is probably shot. I will try and work on a longer chapter for you. Have A Good Night everyone!**

**Love Lauren**

**Please Review. **

**Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**It's so cold right now! Well I have been without Supernatural for about 2 weeks now but lucky I still have all the episodes on disc and I can watch Jensen on Smallville!**

**Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry cause this is probably stupid!**

**Please be kind!**

**Luv Lauren.**

**Xoxo.**

Seven 'O' clock came rather too slow for my liking. Sam, Dean and I had spent the afternoon driving around town and stopping every now and then to get out and stretch our legs and get a better look at things. After a while Dean got bored so we decided to go back to the motel and have a quiet one. As soon as the door was unlocked, I pushed my way in and flopped on the bed. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. My peacefulness was shattered within in seconds when the TV suddenly came blaring to life. "What are you guys doing? It's so loud, you're not deaf. But pretty soon we all will be!" I yelled over the noise.

"We decided to watch a movie while we wait for Rebecca." Sam said looking at his watch. "It's only 4 now. We still have ages to wait."

I let out a dramatic sigh and rolled my eyes. "Alright fine. What are we watching?"

"Well it looks like we have a choice between Mean Girls or Saw." Sam said looking at the small TV guide that was provided.

"Are you serious?" I said. "That's all? Well then there is no point even discussing it, we all know I'm gonna get outvoted. Put your movie on, I don't want to watch it though."

"What's the matter? Are you scared bub? It's just a movie, don't worry I'll protect you." Dean said pulling me onto his lap while laughing.

"Oh nah. I'm ready to see people get cut up to pieces and have their heads ripped off." I said sarcastically.

"How can you be scared of watching this with the things that we see and encounter everyday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but they aren't as bad as this is gonna be." I said.

"Alright you two better shut your cake holes right now cause it's starting." Dean said.

A few hours later the movie had finished. "Well that wasn't too bad I suppose." I said. The boys didn't answer me. I looked up and saw Dean staring at the TV with wide eyes. I hadn't even noticed that he had grabbed my hand. "Oh come on." I said. "Sam can you believe this?"

"Believe what?" he asked.

I looked at him only to discover that he had his eyes clenched shut. "You've got to be kidding me." I said standing up. "You guys wanted to watch this movie and in fact you both made fun of me for being scared and now look at the both of you. The situation has changed a bit don't you think? You guys are sitting there like scared little girls."

"We are not!" Sam said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Um, yeah I think you are!" I said. "Guys, it was just a movie. People aren't really like that in reality."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sam said.

"Yeah what about that time you got kidnapped Sammy and I had to come looking for you." Dean said

"God that was horrible. I was in that cage for ages." Sam said

"What, what, what? Sam got kidnapped? When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few months before we met you, Sam was kidnapped by this freak family who lived in the woods and hunted humans as a fun little hobby. Guess they didn't like to read." Dean said.

"Wow, I didn't think things like that actually happened. I know there is a lot of weird people in the world but I could never imagine something like that." I said.

"Yeah try being there. People are crazy." Dean said.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. "Oh thank God." I said walking over to it. "Hey Rebecca. Come in."

"Thanks." She said stepping inside. "So what now?"

"Well I guess we talk." Sam said standing up and leading her over to the couch. He had barely touched her arm when he was flung back backwards and hit the bookcase which came crashing down on top of him.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted running to his side. "Sam… he's out cold" he said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." I heard Rebecca whisper.

I turned around and looked at her. She had tears running down her face. "What do you mean this you fault?" She didn't answer, so I tried again. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I have to go now. I'm sorry" she said turning and running out the open door.

I looked at Dean who was looking just as surprised as I felt. "What the hell just happened?" he asked once he had moved Sam onto the couch.

"I have no idea." I said. "That was very weird. I'd better go get her and bring her back."

"I'll do it." He said picking up his jacket from the table.

I grabbed his arm to stop him form leaving. "I'll go, she is upset and scared right now. Plus you are a stranger."

"So are you" he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm also a girl"

"Damn double standards!" he said.

"She will probably open up to me more anyway. Besides you have to stay here with Sam."

"Alright. Be careful though" he said giving me a quick kiss.

"You know me. I always am." I said smiling. I grabbed a gun, loaded it with rock salt and hooked it onto the back of my jeans, grabbed my jacket and ran out the door into the cold dark night.

**Well what do you guys think? Silly? I dunno I think I am losing my mind.**

**Please Review!**

**Luv Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been able to get on the computer!**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

I looked around the car park for Rebecca but there was no sign of her. "Shit, she's already gone." I said. I was just about to go back inside and tell the boys that we would have to come up with a plan to find her when I noticed a lone figure hastily making their way out of the main gate and towards the road. "She wouldn't be walking would she?" I muttered to myself. I watched as they cast one last glance back at the motel and kept walking. "That's proof enough for me" I said running after her. "Rebecca, wait please." I shouted out once I had reached the gate.

She stopped and looked at me. "Melissa right?" I nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Coming after you. Please don't leave, just come back and talk. We just want to try and help."

"I can't go back in there, not after what happened to your friend Sam, he got hurt because of me. I should just stay away" she said brushing a fresh tear away.

"I know that you may say that it is your fault for what happened back there, but deep down you can't really believe that. Dean and I and even Sam knows that you had no control over what happened. So come back and we will try to figure out what's going on."

"I don't know, I don't want anything to happen again" she said.

"Nothing will happen. I promise." I said. "Besides you have to keep me sane, those guys back there got scared from watching Saw."

"Are you serious? I love that movie. What did you think of it?"

"I'm guessing you're a big horror movie fan then." I said. "I wouldn't go as far as loving it, but at least I was able to watch the whole thing unlike some people."

She laughed. "You guys seem like really nice people. Why are you helping me?"

"It's kind of our job. Sam, Dean and I are hunters." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hunters of supernatural things, like spirits, poltergeists, urban legends things like that. We try to stop them before someone gets hurt. I know it's hard to believe, you probably think I'm crazy but it's all true." I said.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all, I think it's great that you try to help people. It must be hard though with people not believing things like that are real. Besides when you hear what I have to tell you, your going to be the one to think I am crazy."

I laughed and opened the door. "Hey" Dean said when he saw us.

"Hey babe." I said walking over to him and giving him a kiss. "Found her."

"I can see that" he said.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"A little sore and confused but I'll survive" he said walking in from the kitchen. "Hey your back" he said looking at Rebecca.

"Hey" she said. "I'm sorry about before, I never meant for you or anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I've had worse, it's no big deal."

"Rebecca why don't you sit down and tell us what's going on?" I said.

"Um ok" she said sitting down on the couch. Sam sat down next to her, but not too close incase something else happened to him. Dean sat down on a chair opposite the couch and I sat down on his lap. "Well your gonna think that this is really strange but when Melissa told me what you guys did I thought it might interest you. I didn't believe it at first, but now I think I actually might."

"What do you mean now you might believe it? What's going on Rebecca?" Sam asked.

"Well a few years ago when my grandmother was ill, my mother and I went to visit her and she told us this story about a relative of mine William Conway who was alive in 1800's. He fell in love with this girl Abby, they were married and eventually had children. But one day William came home early to surprise Abby, he called out for her but she didn't answer. So he went upstairs and into their bedroom and he caught Abby in bed with another man."

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. William just lost it, I mean imagine seeing the person you love in bed with another person. So he grabbed his gun and shot them both where they lay. He buried the bodies in the yard and acted like nothing had happened. He told the kids that Abby had just left, but he also told them that if they did something wrong that they would get punished. He locked his daughter Isabelle in the basement because she reminded him of Abby. He vowed that women could not be trusted and that they would get what the deserve."

"So you think that he is somehow punishing the females in your family because of what Abby did to him?" Dean asked.

"How else do you explain it?" she said. "My mum and her sisters? Something isn't right, I can tell."

"Ok, so if you are right, and we are dealing with a vengeful spirit then he have to figure out how to stop it." I said.

"Great." Dean said. "Just great."

**Well there you go! You know what's happening to her family now. Is it a bad idea? Tell me if you like, love or hate it.**

**Hit the review button now!**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Just a warning, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I had major writer's block and couldn't think so I'm sorry if this is bad. I have a feeling it is. So I apologise in advance.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

A few hours later we were all exhausted. Sam was sitting at the table staring at his laptop, Rebecca hadn't moved from the couch, Dean was stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head and I stood in the middle of the room looking at them. "Guys come on, we need a break. Let's go out, have some fun and come back to this stuff later."

"Yeah that sounds good." Dean said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"I dunno Dean, we should stay here til we figure out what to do" Sam said.

"Well we can go out for a while at least can't we?" Rebecca asked looking at us. "I don't know about you guys, but I sure would like to take my mind off of all this."

"Oh ok, well then I guess it would be alright if we went for a while." Sam said.

"Oh so when Rebecca suggests going then your all for it, but when I say I think it's a good idea you look at me like your gonna kick me or something" Dean said.

Sam looked at Rebecca who in turn looked away and at the floor. "Well, uh, I just thought that I might aswell say yes cause you guys would just whine until I agreed anyway" he said while turning crimson.

"Dean." I said.

"What is it babe?" he asked looking at me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"What, what is it?" he asked once we were by ourselves.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked. "You just totally embarrassed not only your brother but Rebecca aswell."

"Oh come one. Are you serious? They are fine"

"Well maybe but I have a feeling they might be attracted to each other and we are going to be spending time with Rebecca and I don't want things to be awkward between anyone. So please just be nice and not your usual arrogant self." I said.

"Ok fine" he said. "I'll behave. But only because you asked. And I thought you like my arrogance" he said pulling me close to his body.

I smiled. "I do, but others might not. Your just lucky I put up with it." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Your right about that. I am lucky to have you" he whispered leaning down and kissing me.

Just then the door opened and Sam stuck his head out. "Hey guys…" he started to say. "Oh God, do youtwo ever come up for air?"

We pulled away and looked at him. "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked sounding annoyed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer. I had to admit I was a little upset with the disruption.

"Just wanted to let you know that we are leaving now."

"Alright then. Let's go." I said walking towards the Impala. Sam and Rebecca got in the back while I sat up the front with Dean while he drove. It took us a while to actually find a bar in the town. When we did actually find one the line to get in was long but luckily it moved fast and we were inside soon enough. "Wow, it's crowded in here." I said looking at all the other people scattered around the room.

"Did you guys want to get a table or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, good idea Sammy" I said. "I'll go get us some drinks. Babe can you help me?"

"Yeah let's go" he said taking my hand and walking over to the bar. "Can I getfour beers thanks mate." Dean said once the bartender had come over to us. He handed them over and we made our way back to our table where Sam and Rebecca were patiently waiting.

A few hours and a couple more beers later everyone was a little tipsy. Well that's putting it mildly, Dean and I were fine, Sam and Rebecca on the other hand were not. "I think we should get them home." I said nodding towards Sam and Rebecca who were both laughing at something that must be hilarious because their faces were turning red.

"Yeah I think your right" he said. "Alright you get Rebecca to the car and I'll grab Sam"

"Ok." I said. I stood up and grabbed her arms. "Come on it's time to go home."

"No, just drink more drink one please" she said looking up at me.

"Ok, that just proves that you've had enough. That sentence made no sense." I grabbed her again and pulled her up. "Besides what about your brother? Won't he be worried about you?"

"Nope. He is at his friend Brad's house" she said laughing.

"Well that's a good thing then I guess, you'd probably freak the poor kid out with the way your acting." I said. "Alright come on. Dean and Sam are waiting for us. Let's get you to the car." After stopping twice so that Rebecca could throw up we finally made it back to the motel. "Finally" I said panting. I took Rebecca's arm from around my shoulders and sat her down on the chair.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Dean asked.

"He's your brother, hasn't he ever gotten drunk before?" I asked.

"No, not really" he said looking at me. "I have seen him drink before but not to this extent."

"Guys, I'm right here heeelllloooo" Sam said waving his arms around like a mad man. "I'm a big boy, I'm allowed to drink if I want to."

"Yeah right that's" Rebecca piped up.

"Alright then if your such a big tough man who thinks that he can look after himself while intoxicated. Try and make it to the bed then." I said crossing my arms and staring at him.

"Fine" he stood up and hadn't taken more than three steps when he fell over.

Dean started to laugh. "Oh Sammy man. You're so wasted. Come on, let's get you to bed. Your gonna have a killer headache in the morning you crazy little bitch."

"That was not finny you jerk" Sammy managed to mutter before allowing Dean to help into the bed.

"What about Rebecca? Where is she gonna sleep? The couch is too small for her." I said.

"She can sleep in this bed with me" Sam said jumping up and down on it. The bed squeaked underneath his weight.

"Stop that!" I ordered. I looked at Dean who in turn looked at me.

"What do you reckon?" he mouthed to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure." I mouthed back. "Rebecca did you wanna share a bed with Sam? Will that be too uncomfortable for you?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"That's ok. He is cute. I like him" she said running over to the bed.

"Ok…" Dean said edging away. "I'm gonna get you guys a bucket in case you have to hurl during the night and don't make it to the bathroom cause I really don't feel like cleaning up puke in the morning."

"Lovely babe. Real charming." I said grabbing my Pj's and going into the bathroom to get changed. After I had washed my face and out my hair up I went back into the other room and found that Rebecca and Sam already past out and Dean laying in the other bed. "Can you believe those two?" I asked once I had crawled in the bed and was snuggled up to him.

"It's funny."

"How, how is this funny? Your brother is sharing a bed with a girl we barely know. This is not going to go over well in the morning" I said. "So I can't possibly see how you think that this counts as funny."

"I was just thinking that this is funny cause this is all your fault, you wanted to go out and now look, Sam and Rebecca are drunk and sleeping in the same bed because of you" he said poking me.

"Wait a minute, I only suggested to go out, you were the one who agreed with me." I said.

"I should go sleep somewhere else. You're a bad influence" he said laughing.

"Dean…?"

"Yeah babe?"

I could still hear the smile in his voice. "Shut up!"

**Well there. Was it as bad as what I think it is? You can tell me. Be honest.**

**Also I have a really huge favour. I am thinking about having a sex scene in the upcoming chapters but I wouldn't have a clue how to write it. I could have a shot but I dunno if it would be good. So I was wondering if someone wanted to write one and send it to me to use for the chapter. I will totally give you credit for it aswell.**

**Thanks Guys**

**Love Lauren. Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here is the next part. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever had! I didn't know where to end it so I'm sorry. I hope this isn't horrible!**

**Please read and Review**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

I sighed and rolled over it was only 6 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I carefully untangled myself from Dean's arms and kissed him on the forehead before sliding out of the bed. I walked over to the table where the lap top was and opened it up to start looking for anything new that could help us, but I gave up after a while when I couldn't find anything useful. I looked at the clock again, it was 6:40. Dean would be getting up in a few hours so I knew I couldn't go too far otherwise he would start to worry about me which wasn't really necessary but sweet none the less. So I went outside and sat down at the table outside our room to watch the sun rise. I hadn't been out there for very long when the door opened and Sam walked out.

"Mel? How long have you been out here?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"What's the time?" I asked looking at him.

"It's a little after 7."

"Not that long then." I said brushing my hair off my face.

"What are you even doing out here?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep so I just decided to sit out here for a while and think about things. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm actually not that bad. I don't have much of a hangover, which is good" he said.

"True. What about Rebecca?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping. I think she'll be alright when she wakes up though."

"So what's happening there?" I asked. "I mean you guys seem pretty friendly. What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I feel about her, I know that I am attracted to her in some way. She is beautiful and intelligent and funny but I don't know, I don't think it's right for me to be having these feelings" he said.

"Because of Jessica?" I asked. He nodded sadly. "Sam, I know you still care about Jess and I know that you will always love her. She will always be in your heart forever no matter who you meet or what happens. No one could ever take that away from you. But at the same time you shouldn't be punished for the way that you feel. I think that if Jess loved you as much as you loved her then I believe that she would want you to be happy. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah your right. I know she would want me to be happy. It's just hard sometimes not knowing how the other person is feeling or not being able to trust your own thoughts and feelings" he said resting his hands on his chin.

"I understand that completely." I said.

"What about you?" he asked. "How are things with you and Dean?"

I sighed and pulled my legs underneath me so that I was sitting cross-legged on the chair. "I'm not sure Sammy. Everything is alright I guess, I mean we haven't had a major fight yet, we enjoy each other's company and he treats me right. Sometimes I just get upset at the fact that he hasn't told me that he loves me yet and I know that's a stupid reason to get upset over."

"No it's not" he said touching my arm.

"I can't help thinking that maybe he hasn't said it because he just doesn't feel it and he is just making up excuses. I know that's horrible and I shouldn't doubt him because I do love him but sometimes it all becomes too much to handle." I said feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Mel, come here" he said opening his arms for a hug. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I guess we are a couple of old softies sitting out here and getting all sentimental over the little things." I said.

"I guess so" he said. "Are you alright now?"

I smiled and sat back in my chair. "Yeah I'm ok now thanks. We should probably go back inside before they start to freak out and wonder where we are." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Sam said standing up and opening the door. I checked the clock as we walked in. It was almost 8:30 we were outside for ages. Rebecca was sitting on the bed drinking a glass of water. Dean was in the shower cause I could hear the running water. After a while it ceased and a few minutes later the door opened andhe walked out.

"Hey babe" he said walking over to me and kissing me on the top of my head. "Did you have a good talk with Sam?"

"How did you know that we were outside talking?" I asked looking up at him smiling.

"I woke up and you weren't there but I could hear voices so I peeked out the window and saw you guys. I didn't want to interrupt so I went back to sleep for a while and then got up to have a shower and now here we are"

"Your sweet for not coming out." I said.

"I know you don't have to tell me" he said laughing.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sam asked.

"I have to go to work at 10 so I better go home and have a shower." Rebecca said finally moving from the bed.

"How are you going to get home? You walked here remember." I said.

"That's ok. I'll catch a bus or just walk back again. It's not a problem" she said.

"Sam why don't you take Rebecca home, Dean and I will go to the library to see if we can find out anything remotely helpful and you can meet us there later." I said winking at him.

"Um, yeah ok. I mean if that's alright with you" he said looking at her.

"Yeah that sounds good" she replied smiling.

"Great. So we'll see you soon then." I said ushering them out the door.

I turned around to find Dean staring at me. "What was that all about?" he asked.

I smiled and walked over to him. His hands found their way to my hips and rested there. "I think your brother might like our new friend Rebecca."

"What? Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because I just know. Call it intuition." I said grinning.

"Intuition huh? Interesting. What's it telling you to do now?"

"This." I said rising up on my tiptoes and kissing him. His hands ran up and down my back causing me to shiver slightly. He led me backwards until my legs hit the bed and I was forced to sit down. I pulled him down with me so that we were both lying on the bed. I arched my back so that our hips grinded and pulled him closer to my body he moaned and started kissing my neck. "Dean?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked before returning to my neck

"I think that we should go to the library. I mean we told Sam that we would meet him there." I said smiling.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Do you really want me to stop this?" he asked grinning.

"God no, but we have to find a way to help Rebecca and we can't do that here."

"Ok, I know your right" he said. "It's just we don't really have much privacy any more and I guess I just miss you sometimes. It feels like your not really here with me."

I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm just doing my job by protecting Rebecca, I don't want anything to happen to her and I know you don't want that either but you have to remember no matter how busy or distracted I get, I am here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" he said quietly. "Alright let's go. Sam is probably already there whining like a little bitch."

I laughed. "You guys are unbelievable. It's like you can't go a day without insulting each other."

"It's fun though" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

We got to the library about ten minutes later. As we had predicted Sam was already there with a big stack of books surrounding him. "Hey Sam." I said sitting down next to him.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. We were just talking." Dean said. "So what happened with Rebecca?"

"I walked her home, we talked about things and she uh, kissed me" he said.

"She kissed you?" I asked. "That's great, I can't believe she kissed you. Wait, this is a good thing right?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah it's good. I just don't want to rush into anything and I don't want her to get hurt either. She invited us to her house tonight for dinner though. I said we'd be there at 6."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Did you find anything useful?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. There is something in this book that says all we have to do is salt and burn the bones"

"Well that's easy. We do that every day." I said.

"There's more. We have to salt and burn his bones and say a spell in Latin." Sam said.

"Where is he buried?" Dean asked.

"Botanical Cemetery." Sam replied after glancing at the book. "But Dean that place is huge it could take us hours to find his grave."

"If that's what it takes for us to get rid of him then I'm fine with that." Dean said.

"Fantastic" I said. "Nothing is ever easy for us is it?"

"Nope. Nothing ever is." Sam said agreeing.

"Alright well seeing as we can't go dig this bastard up until night and nothing has happened to Rebecca since we have been here probably means that we have some time to waste." Dean said.

"What do you mean nothing has happened?" Sam said standing up. "Dean, her life is in danger!"

"Well not in immediate danger. I mean she is at work. Nothing can happen there with people around her." I said hoping to stop the argument before it really began.

"Yeah I guess your right." Sam said. "Doesn't stop me from worrying about her though."

"We can call and check in with her later and make sure she is alright." I said.

"Well what are we doing then?" Sam asked.

I looked at Dean who had a massive grin on his face. "Oh no! What are you thinking babe?"

"I know where we can go" he said. "Come on we have to go and get changed."

"Get changed?" I said but he had already started walking off. "Get changed for what?" I yelled after him.

"Should I be worried about this plan?" Sam asked. I looked at him and we both started running after Dean.

"Ok I have to admit this was a good idea babe." I said lying down on my towel.

"Yeah Dean. Never imagined you as a beach person." Sam said.

"Well I thought that we could just enjoy ourselves. It's not that often that we get time to relax at a beach and it's a nice day aswell."

"That it is." I said. I was just lying there minding my own business basking in the sun's rays when all of a sudden I was scooped up into Dean's arms and he started running towards the water. "What are you doing?" I screamed. "Put me down!"

He started walking into the water but stopped when it got waist high. "As you wish" he said smiling.

"Noooo!" I yelled before disappearing under the calm blue water. I came up coughing and wiping water out of my eyes. "I can't believe you just did that you jerk." I said splashing him.

"Oh come on. It was funny" he said laughing.

"Oh yeah? So is this." I said jumping on his back and forcing him under the water. For the next few hours we all splashed around in the water and built sandcastles. Well I built them Dean thought it would be fun to bury Sam in the sand. It started getting dark and cold very fast so we decided to leave. "Thanks for taking us to the beach babe. It was a good idea." I said kissing him on the cheek once we were back at the motel.

"And a good idea coming from Dean is so rare, it may never happen again." Sam said laughing. Dean threw a pillow at his head.

I shook my head. "I can't keep up with you two. You're like children. I'm gonna have a shower and then we can go to Rebecca's." I said walking into the bathroom. I shut the door and stripped down. After making sure that the shower was at the temperature that I liked I got in and washed away all the dirt and sand that was in my hair and had gotten all over me. Half and hour later I came out dressed in my dark blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Are you ready now?" Dean asked. "Please God say we can go. I'm starving!"

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes I'm ready. Let's go." I said grabbing my phone. We got to Rebecca's house and she greeted us at the door by giving us all a hug. I noticed that she kissed Sam on the cheek aswell but I didn't say anything about it. "Rebecca your house is beautiful." I said looking around.

"Thank you. Mum decorated it" she said. "Anyway come into the dining room dinner is ready."

We all followed her into the next room where there was a big table in the centre of the room with our food on it. After everyone had finished their meal weheaded back into the lounge room to watch a movie. Sam and Rebecca managed to both squeeze into one of the reclining chairs while Dean and I opted for the couch. We were all having a good time laughing and enjoying each other's company when we heard a loud noise in the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" I asked. We all got up to investigate.

"Wait, do you smell that?" Dean asked once we were outside the door.

Sam frowned. "Yeah smells like smoke."

Rebecca opened the door and a blast of heat hit our faces. "Oh my God" she yelled. I looked in the room to see that the whole kitchen was ablaze. "I have to put it out" she screamed trying to run in but Sam grabbed her.

"It's too dangerous. We have to get out of here" he said.

We all ran back to the lounge room. "How the hell did that happen?" Dean yelled.

Just then the heater behind himexploded sending flames leaping out at us. The lights above us started flicking and shaking. Pictures and ornaments flew off the shelves and smashed on the hard tiled floor. "We have to get out of here, there is fire everywhere. The house is going to go up in flames so we have to hurry." Sam said grabbing Rebecca's hand and running for the front door. Dean took my hand and started to follow.

"Wait, wait!" Rebecca said struggling against him.

"For what?" Dean yelled. "We don't have a lot of time in case you haven't noticed. We are about to be fried here."

"Jack, my brother. He's upstairs in his room" she said.

"Wouldn't he have come down by now?" Sam asked.

"No, he plays his music loud he probably has no idea something is wrong" she said.

I looked at the stairs and back at the others. "Alright I'll get him, you guys get outside to safety."

"What? No Mel you can't go alone." Dean said grabbing my arm.

I looked at him and smiled. "Trust me. I love you." I whispered kissing him and pushing him out the door. I closed it and ran up the stairs. I got to the top and looked left and right. "Jack!" I yelled. I ran down the hall but I didn't hear any music. I opened the door in front of me, just a bathroom he wasn't in there. "Jack." I called out again. I walked back to the stairs black smoke was starting to rise up. I covered my mouth and coughed. "God damn it." I said. "Jack where are you?" I went to the next room whichI guessed was his by all the posters and junk he had everywhere. "What the hell. He isn't even here." I said scanning the room. I felt my throat starting to close up. It was getting harder to breathe. I had to find a way out.

"What's taking so long?" Dean said staring at the house. Flames were everywhere. "She should be out by now. I'm going in" he said running towards the door.

"Dean no!" Sam yelled grabbing him and pulling him back. "You can't go in there man. You'll get hurt, or worse."

"I don't care" he screamed.

"I do!" Sam yelled back. Just then the windows on the second floor blew out sending shards of glass landing all around them. "Dean, we have to get back so that we don't get hurt." Dean reluctantly followed his brother back to where Rebecca was standing.

"Who is she talking to?" Dean asked noticing that she was on the phone.

"I'm not sure." Sam said looking at her.

"Alright. Just stay there. Do you hear me? Stay where you are. I'll call you later." She said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

She looked at them with tears in her eyes. "My brother… he is at his friend's house. He wasn't upstairs." She whispered.

"What?" Dean yelled. "You mean that my girlfriend is in there right now risking her life… for nothing?"

"I didn't know" she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

All three of them stood there as the house burned up helpless to do anything but watch it happen.

**Wow! That took forever. Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me!**

**Love Lauren**


	10. Author's Note!

Hey Guys!

What's up?

Um I have been noticing that I haven't been getting any reviews lately. I'm kinda paranoid about it. Is it because you don't like that story any more cause I will stop posting if that is the case. Or my dad seems to think maybe that something is wrong and it isn't showing up on your computer that I have updated. I dunno if that is it cause its up on mine.

Anyway I was just wondering, starting to get upset cause I wanna write more but I don't wanna if no one wants to read it.

Peace and Love

Lauren

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry for flipping out and getting all paranoid! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story it makes me really happy!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter for you to hopefully enjoy.**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

I couldn't believe that Rebecca had told us her brother was upstairs when he obviously wasn't here. And now I was stuck in a house that was on fire with no one to help me. _Dean is gonna be so mad _I thought. "I told you not to go alone" he would say glaring at me. The fire had just reached the top of the stairs, pretty soon I would have no where to run. The flames moved and flickered as if taunting me. Thick black smoke was starting to surround me. I ran into the nearest room that just happened to be a bedroom. I slammed the door shut, grabbed the doona off the bed and put it at the bottom of the door where the crack was so that it would delay the smoke from reaching me so I could have a few minutes to plan my escape. And I wasn't enjoying my only option very much. I was going to have to jump out of the window. I flung the double glass doors open and stepped out onto the stone balcony. "This is not going to be fun." I said looking at the ground far below. I could hear sirens so I guessed the others had finally called the fire brigade. That did little to calm my nerves though. I turned and glanced at the door, the flames were fighting hard to get through only a few minutes and they would succeed. I looked back at the ground, took a deep breath and propelled myself over the ledge free falling to what waited below. I landed half on the grass and half on the concreted pathway. "Son of a bitch" I muttered. I winced and pulled myself up checking for injuries and found a few cuts on my arms, my left leg was aching a bit and I had a gash above my eye. I slowly walked, well limped around to the front of the house. Rebecca and Sam were talking to a fireman, Dean was sitting by the Impala just staring at his hands not saying anything to anyone.

Sam looked up and noticed me first. "Mel!" he shouted. "Dean look, Mel's she's alright!" All three ran over to me but Dean reached me first pulling me into a desperately needed hug.

"Ow. Careful babe. Not so tight." I said managing to smile. "I'm a little tender."

"Where are you sore?" he asked.

"Pretty much everywhere. I just jumped out of a second story window." I said. "My leg hurts, my ribs feel sore, I have cuts on my arms and I'm pretty sure I have a cut near my eye."

"Yeah you do. It's pretty nasty too." Sam said peering at it.

"Let's go back to the motel and get it cleaned up." Dean said gently taking my hand.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Um, Mel?" I heard Rebecca say.

I turned around and looked at her. "Yeah what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for making you go upstairs. I thought Jack was up there. I didn't know. I never wanted, I mean I never meant for you to get trapped in there" she said choking back tears.

"Rebecca, you didn't make me do anything. I choose to go up there. I knew what I was doing. This was not your fault and I don't blame you at all so you shouldn't blame yourself either. And I'm fine, a few scratches here and there but nothing serious. It's all ok." I said giving her a hug.

"Alright" she said nodding.

"Ok. Let's go." Dean said again. We started walking towards the Impala.

"Wait" Sam called out. "Where is Rebecca going to stay?"

I looked back at him to see that he had his arm around her shoulders. Rebecca was looking so pale and scared I thought she was going to pass out. "With us." I said smiling.

"Thanks Mel" he said once we had all gotten in the car.

"No problem." I said.

"Just no making out or anything in my car." Dean said starting the engine.

"You do it all the time." Sam pointed out.

"It's my car dude." Dean replied.

"Well just because…"

"Guys I'm bleeding here!" I said cutting him off.

"Babe please don't get my blood on my seats." Dean said looking at me.

"Too late."

"What! Where?" he yelled his eyes roaming the seat.

"Oh my God. Babe I was joking." I said.

"Oh good cause if you had gotten blood on my seat I would have…"

"Just go!" Sam and Rebecca shouted from the back seat.

We got back to the motel about twenty minutes later. "I just have to check something at the front desk." Dean said. "Sammy come with me."

"Check what?" I asked but they were already out of the car and on their way to reception. "Do you know what they are up to?" I asked looking at Rebecca.

She shook her head. "No I'm just as confused as what you are."

I looked back out the window to see both of them walking back to the car. "What was that about?" I asked getting out.

"You'll find out. Your so impatient babe." Dean said.

"No, not impatient, just sore and I wanna get cleaned up." I said.

"Alright well now we can go" he said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the room where we were currently staying in. "Um, babe. Where are we going?"

We walked up to a room a few doors down. I watched as he pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked inside. I stood outside not completely understanding what was happening. "Are you coming in?" he asked walking towards me.

I looked back and saw Sam and Rebecca go into our room and shut the door. "What are they doing? How come we aren't staying together?"

"Because I got us our own room. I wanted to be alone with you" he said pulling me inside and closing the door.

"You got us our own room?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" he asked walking out from the bathroom. He cleaned the cuts on my arms and then patched up the one above my eye.

"What happened to us being together to protect each other? I thought you said it was safer."

"I did say that, but I decided that it would be alright. Besides I think Rebecca needs comforting that neither you or I can give her" he said.

I laughed. "You're so gross. Why be like that for?"

"Because it keeps me entertained" he said sitting down next to me.

"Obviously." I said. "Dean, seriously what's going on inside that head of yours?"

"I almost lost you today Mel, I was so scared I was never going to see you again. If something had happened to you I don't know what I would do" he said.

I slid off the bed and knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I thought I could have got in and out without actually being in that much danger, but I was wrong. I'm sorry that you got scared and you were worried. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I love you." I drew in a sharp breath when I realised I shouldn't have said that. I told myself I wasn't going to say it again until Dean was ready. "Babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, well of course I mean but I wasn't going to say it again because I didn't want to freak you out again."

He put his finger to my lips so that I would stop babbling. "Stop apologising for being so wonderful. You worry about me too much."

"Yeah well I think…" I started to say.

"I'm not finished yet" he said cutting me off yet again. "Tonight I realised that you could have died and I don't want any more time to pass without me saying this to you. I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to be around and especially with what we do, things get in the way." He laughed. "Now I'm just talking about crap. Here I am just ranting about this useless stuff when all I want to say is that I love you Mel."

"Really?" I whispered looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah I do. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it I know you were freaking out about it."

"I was not!" I exclaimed defending myself.

He laughed. "Sam told me about the talk you guys had that morning. He told me what you said."

"What? He ratted me out. That jerk!" I said standing up.

"Take it easy, he did the right thing" he said holding up his hands.

"Yeah I guess so." I said smiling. I took a step closer to him so that our bodies were touching before wrapping my arms around his waist. He leant down and gently kissed me. I closed my eyes and let his tongue explore my mouth. "Guess what? I said smiling after we had stopped.

"What?"

"You said you love me, that means you have to kiss me and be nice to me cause now you're stuck with me." I said dancing around him.

"Oh..my..God" he said watching me. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

I stopped jumping and slapped him on the arm playfully. "Not funny." I said.

He grinned and kissed me again. We fell backwards onto the bed locked in that embrace.

A few hours later I woke up feeling thirsty. I pulled myself up and slid off the bed carefully trying not to wake Dean. I slowly walked over into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I sat down at the small square table and listened to the noises of the night. The wind outside howled causing the tress to sway in every direction possible/ the tree outside the window cast eerie shadows all over the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked walking in and rubbing his eyes. His grey shirt was wrinkled from the way he had been laying and his hair was sticking up on end.

"I was just getting a drink." I said.

"Come back to bed" he said whining.

I laughed and stood up. "Come on then." I said. We walked back to the bed and got in. he laid on his back so I snuggled up close to him and rested my head on his chest. After a few minutes of silence I assumed he was asleep. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered. I put my head back down and closed my eyes smiling as I heard his response and felt his arms circle me and hold me tight. "I love you too."

**Well there you go! Another chapter. I was writing this about midnight my time when my best mate called me to come for a drive and we ended up driving over the drain thing cause she didn't see it and the steel top got caught and stuck under her car! So we had to call friends to come and help. Not a fun time. But I wanted to get this up tonight so I'm kinda tired!**

**Please review cause it will make me happy!**

**Love Lauren**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

**I think this story is coming to a close soon. I'll see how I feel though. I wrote this chapter so fast so I'm sorry if it sucks!**

**Please read and review though cause I wanna know what you comments and suggestions are. **

**Thanks**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I checked the clock it was only… 12:00. I shook my head and looked again. Yep it was noon. "Why would they have let me sleep for so long?" I asked climbing out of the bed and fixing my top. "Dean? Are you there?" I called out but got no response. I checked the bathroom, nope not in there so I looked in the kitchen and noticed that something was on the table. I walked closer and saw that it was a note.

_Mel,_

_Didn't want to wake you. I am down in the other room with Sam and Rebecca. When you're ready come down and join us._

_From the sexiest boyfriend ever._

I laughed and threw the note in the bin before walking back to my bag and grabbing some clean clothes. Half an hour later once I had showered and was dressed I wandered down to our other room. I walked straight in and saw Sam sitting on the bed and Dean sitting at the table with the laptop open in front of him. "Well there he is, the sexiest boyfriend ever." I said walking over to him.

Sam looked up. "The what?" he asked trying not laugh.

"Nothing." Dean said grabbing me and giving me a quick kiss.

"Where's Rebecca?" I asked noticing that she wasn't there.

"She has gone to see Jack and make sure he is alright." Sam said. "He was pretty worried about her."

"Speaking of which. Do we know what actually happened last night?" I asked flopping down on the bed and resting my hands on my chin.

"Well the fire brigade told us that the oven exploded and that's what caused the fire to start. They have ruled it as a freak accident." Dean said.

"I take it by the tone of your voice that you think something different." I said.

"Well Rebecca said that the oven wasn't on." Sam said.

"So what then? Do you think William's spirit had something to do with it?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah maybe." Dean said.

Just then the door opened and Rebecca walked in. "Hey guys" she said sadly.

I looked at her and noticed that she had tear marks on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately going over to her and put my arm around her.

"No nothing, everything is fine" she said.

Sam came over and sat on the other side of her. "Everything is not fine, your upset. What happened?"

"Jack has gone. He is going to stay with our uncle, he said that he doesn't feel safe here. He wants to get away" she said starting to cry again. "He's all I have left and now he is gone."

"I'm so sorry." Sam said putting his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to sob. "Your not alone" he whispered. "You have me."

I looked up at Dean who was staring at them with a strange look on his face. I walked over to him. "What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go. I can't be in here anymore" he said.

"Bye guys." I called out as we left. Sam just looked up and smiled sadly. I guessed that he had sensed something was wrong with his brother but he was torn between comforting Rebecca and finding out what was getting at Dean. "What's wrong with you?" I asked once we had gotten back to our room. "Why did we have to leave?"

"I just wanted to leave ok? I didn't want to be in there with them anymore alright? And I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to follow me either" he said angrily.

"Woah, why are you attacking me? I came after you because I was concerned about you but if I had known that you were going react like you are and treat me this way I wouldn't have bothered at all!" I yelled. "You're being such a jerk!"

"Oh so I'm a jerk now?" he asked glaring at me with anger in his eyes. I had never seen him look at me that way before and I didn't like it very much but I wasn't going to back down.

"Yeah you are. I don't understand why your being like this." I said feeling angry.

"Because I'm worried" he yelled looking at me. "I'm worried about you all the time and I'm worried about Sam and now I have to be worried about Rebecca aswell and let's face it, we don't really know that much about her. She could be involved in this somehow."

"Dean, I don't think that she would have sent a pissed off spirit after her family. Why do you always see the bad in people?" We were too busy arguing to even notice that the door had opened and we were being watched.

"Because I know what people are like" he said. "What about the fire then? How do you explain that? You were almost killed Mel and I couldn't do anything to help you."

"I already told you that it wasn't Rebecca's fault that happened and I can't even believe you would suggest that. We are here to help her Dean, not to accuse her." I said getting frustrated. "I get that you are worried about us, but Sam and I can take care of ourselves. You don't always have to be the protector Dean."

"It's all I know, even when we were younger I always made sure that Sam was safe. I was his hero, his protector. I was the person he would run to when something was wrong. This is the only way I know how to be. It's not something I can change easily."

I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. "I'm not saying that you have to change completely because that's part of who you are. And that's what I love about you, you just have to learn that you can't control everything. And you certainly can't go around accusing Rebecca of being behind this. Imagine how Sam would react if he knew that's what you were thinking."

"Too late." Someone said. We turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed looking at Dean and I.

"Sam, we were just talking…" I started to say.

"Yeah I heard what you were talking about Mel" he said. "What I can't believe is what Dean is saying. Is that what you really think man? That Rebecca caused all of this?

"No, that's not what he meant at all." I said walking over and standing beside the two brothers who were glaring at each other.

"Stay out of this!" they both yelled looking at me.

"Why are you being such a jerk about this Dean? Rebecca didn't do anything wrong." Sam yelled.

"How do you know that Sammy? We don't know what her family life was like. She might have summoned this spirit to get rid of her mum."

"How could you say that Dean? That makes no sense at all. She isn't crazy or a murderer."

"Remember the Hookman? He was attached to Lori's repressed emotion and went after the people she knew and cared about. How do we know that this isn't the same kind of deal?"

"Because I trust her that's why." Sam screamed. "And I like her so I'm choosing to believe that she needs help and that she is not some crazy psycho that you make her out to be."

"You like her?" Dean asked looking at him. "Sam you barely her!"

"So?" he shouted back. "You didn't know Mel for that long before you guys hooked up. So I don't see how this is different. She makes me happy and I thought you of all people would want that for me Dean" he said before turning and walking out the door making sure it slammed behind him.

"Well that went well." I said smiling. He just gave me an angry look before storming off into the bathroom and slammed it shut. "Fantastic." I muttered staring at the closed door. Half an hour had passed and Dean still hadn't emerged from the bathroom and I was getting bored. I'm going down to see Sam and Rebecca." I yelled.

"Fine, but I'm staying here" came the reply.

I shook my head and left. I walked the 20 steps to the other room. I knocked on the door and waited to be let in. I heard a little scream and sounds of moving around. I knocked again. "Guys it's me Mel, is everything ok?" The door was then flung open by Sam who was shirtless and very red faced. "Um… what?" I asked starting to laugh. I looked over his shoulder and saw Rebecca sitting on the bed wrapped tightly in a sheet.

"Hey Mel" she squeaked starting to turn as red as Sam.

"Is there something you wanted Mel?" Sam asked looking at me like he was going to kick me or something for interrupting them.

I waved my hand. "Nope I'm good. You guys carry on. I'll catch you later."

Sam shut the door so fast that is caused a slight breeze. I laughed and ran back to mine and Dean's room to tell him. I burst through the door still giggling about what I had just seen. Dean was out of the bathroom and was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV.

"What's so amusing?" he asked standing up.

"Oh my God. You won't believe what is going on over there." I said.

"What? What are they doing?" he asked.

"Let's just say that I don't think Sam is mad anymore. I think they were in the middle of something and I interrupted them."

"You mean they were having sex? I so didn't want to know that" he said scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Its sweet I think." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

He scooped me up in his arms causing me to cry out in surprise. Well if they are having fun down there, then we will just have to create our own" he said carrying me over to the bed.

"If you insist." I said pulling him down next to me and kissing him. "Are we going to have as much fun as they are?"

"Hell yeah!" he said smiling.

I laughed and just kissed him again.

**Well what do you think? Please be honest!**

**Love you guys!**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


	13. The End

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated. I have been busy with other things. Sadly for me this is the last chapter in this story. I always get sad when stories end, not just with mine but with yours aswell.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it. It means a lot to me so thank you very much. **

**I wanna give a special shout out and thank you to Brookey Babe for her fantastic reviews and suggestions!**

**Anyway time for the last chapter of Another Hunt.**

**Love Lauren.**

**Xoxo**

A couple of hours later after our 'fun' was over we were just lying in bed holding each other. "I think you need to apologize to Sam." I said running my fingers up and down his bare chest.

"That's what your thinking about right now?" he asked looking at me.

"That and other stuff." I said grinning at him. "I just mean that you guys said some things I'm sure you didn't mean, I don't want you to be fighting with him. I know you Dean, you can hold a grudge when you want to. So just this once, please let it go."

"Alright fine. I'll say sorry. But only cause you asked me to but if he starts with me again I swear I'm gonna kill him" he said sitting up and pulling a shirt and his jeans on. "Babe it's almost 4:00. We have been laying here for ages."

"Crap. I'm gonna go and have a shower, you go and talk to your brother!" I ordered before going into the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the closed door. "Sometimes dealing with those two gives me a headache." I said turning the shower on. When it was at the right temperature I got in and let the warm water relax my muscles and wash away my concerns. After a while I finally removed myself from the shower to get dressed. I wrapped a towel around my body and started to dry my hair with another one. After a few minutes it was dry and brushed. I grabbed my light blue jeans with rips at the knees and was in the process of pulling my top on when I heard yelling coming from the next room. "Oh God, not again" I said quickly pulling my shirt over my head before running out into the main room. "What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Nothing! Dean is just being a jerk as usual." Sam said looking at him.

"I was just saying that it was about time Sammy here got some action." Dean said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh my God you didn't" I said looking at him. "Dean, what's wrong with you? Babe your so stupid sometimes, it's like you enjoy humilating people."

"Yeah, it keeps me young" he said.

"Other than that, everything is alright though?" I asked. "No more fighting or yelling?"

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, Dean came down and apologized and then they came back here and had an awkward brotherly moment and everything is fine now."

"Yeah sounds about right." I said tieing my hair up in a messy bun.

"Well it's gonna be a few hours before it gets dark so we have to wait until then cause we can't exactly go digging up his grave during the day." Dean said.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Sam asked him.

"I'm not sure" he said looking at Rebecca. "Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Um, yeah I have a good idea actually" she said standing up. "Come on" she said walking out the door.Dean, Sam and I all looked at each other and silently followed her.

"I don't want to do this!" Dean grumbled crossing his arms.

"Why not? It's fun" I said grabbing his hands and dragging him over to where Sam and Rebecca were standing.

"But, it's ice skating! I've never done this in my life. This has got to be the weirdest thing ever."

"Shut up and put your skates on Dean." Sam said.

"Your gay! Trust you to like something like this. I'm just glad no one other than you guys get to see me."

"Yeah how did you manage to have this open just for us?" I asked Rebecca.

"Oh my friend's dad owns the place so I just asked him and he said it was no problem" she said.

"Well I think it's great." I said skating out to the centre and then promptly falling over.

Dean, Sam and Rebecca all started laughing. "Oh yeah this is gonna be great fun" Dean said skating over to me and helping me up.

"Not funny babe. Just wait til you fall, then I'm gonna laugh at you." I said grasping onto his hands and pulling myself up.

"Not gonna happen" he said.

And as I found out as the hours passed by that he was right surprisingly Dean never fell over, neither did Rebecca. Sam and I on the other hand couldn't stand up for more than five minutes before we would end up on the cold hard ice again. "This sucks." I said blowing a piece of hair off my face.

"Yeah can we go now?" Sam asked.

"Ok, I think we have had enough for the day." Rebecca said launching herself over to the seats.

"I can't believe you guys kept falling over!" Dean said sitting down next to her.

"And I can't believe you actually enjoyed this. Looks like your the gay one." Sam shot back.

"Yeah I know, geez guess I need a new boyfriend now." I said pulling my skates off.

"Shut up!" Dean said glaring at us.

"Must have hit a nerve." I whispered to Sam.

He nodded. "Looks like it."

"I heard that." Dean said.

I turned around and smiled innocently. "Whatever you say babe. Come on let's go."

We got back to the motel just as the sun went down for that day and night was suddenly upon us. "So what exactly is the plan?" Rebecca asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"We have to find William's grave, salt and burn his bones and then recite a spell in Latin." Sam told her.

"Alright" she said standing up. "I'm uh, just gonna get some air. Be back in a minute" she said quickly slipping out the door.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check." Sam said walking towards the door.

"No. I'll go." I said stepping in front of him to block his path. "You guys get the weapons ready and whatever else we will need. The sooner this is over and done with the better." I said opening the door and walking out into the darkness. Rebecca was sitting on a swing in the playground that the motel had for children that were staying there. "Hey." I said softly sitting down on the empty swing next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure" she said. "I don't know what to think anymore. All this is unreal to me. We are going to dig up William's body so that his spirit can't hurt anyone anymore. It's just a little freaky is all."

I laughed. "I know what you mean. But once this is over with, you will be safe."

"Yeah, but then you guys will be leaving and going somewhere else. Wont you?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah we will be leaving after this is over with. There's always somewhere to go and some other nasty to kill. It's never ending." I said.

"Oh" she said looking up at the sky. "That's true, I guess you couldn't have stayed here forever right?"

A breeze blew through the trees causing me to shiver slightly. "No, we can't really stay in the one place for too long cause of the cops and everything else."

She smiled sadly. "I understand that. I guess I'm just gonna miss you guys. I've gotten used to having you all around."

"I know the feeling." I said brushing some hair away from my face. "And I think Sam especially will have a hard time leaving. He likes you, you know"

"I like him aswell. But that doesn't matter does it. You gus will leave and I will be alone again."

I started to say something else but Sam and Dean choose that moment to come outside. "What's up?" I asked.

"We're ready to go." Sam said.

"Yeah come on. Let's get this finished." Dean said getting in and starting the Impala.

We got to the cemetary less than half an hour later. "Geez this place is massive." I said getting out of the car.

"I told you so." Sam said opening the trunk. "Alright we should probably split up we will find the grave faster that way."

"Good idea." Dean said grabbing the bag of weapons. "Alright take this" he said handing him a gun. "It's loaded with rock salt. Take Rebecca with you, Melissa and I will go in a different direction to you two. Call if you find the grave."

"Ok." Sam said taking Rebecca's hand and walking through the gate.

Dean loaded two more guns, one for himself and one for me. I grabbed the shovel and a flashlight and followed him into the cemetary. We went to the left cause Sam and Rebecca had gone to the right side. We had been walking amoung rows of headstones for what seemed like ages. I checked my watch it had only been twenty minutes and it was getting colder by the minute. I was freezing, a shiver ran through my body as proof. "Are you cold babe?" Dean asked noticing me.

"Yeah, I didn't bring my jacket." I said.

"Here take this" he said pulling off his leather jacket and holding it up for me.

I slid my arms in and pulled it tight around my body. "Thank you." I said standing up on my tip toes so that I could give him a kiss on the lips. I was about to back away when he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Ok." I said after a few minutes. "Not really a good place to do that kind of stuff."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Um, because we are in the middle of a cemetary. It's kind of weird and disrespectful."

"These people are all dead, besides if any have a problem their spirit's can show themselves and I'll give them a nice tasty shot of rock salt. It's not my fault your so sexy."

I laughed and slapped him gently. "Your such a loser."

"Yeah but you love me" he said smiling.

"That I do." I said grabbing his hand. "Come on. We have plenty of time to do that later. We have to find this grave." No sooner than the words had left my mouth Dean's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked answering it. "Sam? You found it? Good job man. What? Dude you are not better than me. You wish Sammy! Be there in a few" he said hanging up.

"They found the grave didn't they?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go" he said walking in the direction that Sam had told him to go.

We found Sam and Rebecca within a few minutes. "Alright let's send this bastard back to where he belongs." Sam said sending his shovel into the hard ground. Dean started to help him and ten minutes later the coffin was unearthed. Dean raised his shovel and was about to send it crashing through the wooden box when the shovel flew out of his hands.

"What the hell was that?" he asked looking up at us.

"I have no idea." Sam said looking around.

All of sudden Rebecca fell to the ground. She screamed as she started to get dragged away on her stomach. "Help me!" she screamed trying to grab onto anything that would stop her from being dragged by this unseen force.

"Rebecca!" Sam yelled.

"You guys stay here, finish getting rid of the bones." I shouted grabbing a gun and running after her. I ran as fast as I could but she was just out of my reach.

"Mel, please help me!" she cried out.

I leaped and tried to grab her hands but just ended up face down in the dirt. I pulled myself up and looked around. Rebecca was gone. I couldn't see her anywhere. "Rebecca? Where are you?" I shouted.

"Mel over here. Please hurry." I heard her yell. I took off running in that direction. I ran through rows of tall gravestones each one bigger than the last. I turned the corner and skidded to a halt. Rebecca was backed up against a family's crypt with tears running down her face and was staring at the spirit of William Conway himself who had a shotgun pointed right at her.

"Hey!" I yelled. I raised my gun as he looked at me. I was about to take a shot but with a simple flick of his hand I was hurtled backwards. I connected with a concrete headstone causing me to black out for a few seconds. "Son of a bitch!" I muttered pulling myself up off the ground. "That was so not cool." I raised my gun once more and was going to take shot again when William's spirit burst into flames and with a short cry of pain he vanished. I ran over to Rebecca and offered her a hand. "Are you alright?" I asked pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah. A little sore and kinda freaked out but other than that I'm good" she said brushing the dirt off her face and clothes. "Are you alright? You hit that headstone pretty hard."

"All in a day's work." I said smiling.

"Well at least I feel like part of the gang now" she said. "What happened to William?"

"Sam and Dean must have finished burning his bones. He is gone for good." I said putting my arm around her shoulders and walking back to where Sam and Dean were anxiously waiting.

"Hey are you ok babe?" Dean said walking over to me and giving me a hug. I watched as Rebecca ran straight into Sam's open arms. "I'm alright. I just feel a little shaky."

He pulled away and looked at his hands. "Mel... why do I have blood on me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm cut somewhere and when you hugged me you touched it." I said feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

He walked around so that he stood behind me and looked at my back. "Oh my God babe you've got blood everywhere. There isn't any cuts on your back though."

"I don't feel so good." I said feeling myself start to sway.

"Melissa! Why didn't you tell me that you'd cut your head open" he scolded." God this is bad, we have to get you out of here."

"Oh crap." I said before closing my eyes and succuming to the darkness.

The next morning I woke up to a lot of shuffling around and people talking in low voices. "What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sam said sitting down on the bed.

"Like a truck just ran over my head." I said getting out of the bed. "How long was I out for?"

"Well it's about 11:00 now so I'd say a good fifteen hours or so. Long enough for us to stitch up the cut on your head."

Dean walked out of the bathroom carrying our belongings. "Hey babe" he said putting them in his duffel bag and walking over to me. "Nice to see you awake. Did you have a good nap?"

"Shut up!" I said shoving him. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving. We have a new job." Sam said picking up the bags and walking outside.

"Oh ok. Well what about Rebecca?" I asked following Dean outside and waiting til he locked the door.

"What about me?" she asked walking up carrying some bags.

"Oh I was just wondering what your gonna do now that we are leaving." I said looking at her.

"I'll give you a clue" she said giving the bags to Dean who put them in the trunk. "I'm coming with you."

"Is she serious? Or is my head more messed up than I think it is?" I asked Sam.

He laughed. "Well we all talked about while you were sleeping and after a lot of discussion and consideration Dean decided that it would be alright if she came with us. After all there is nothing here for her anyway. We just have to give her a few lessons with the weapons and everything else and she'll be good to go."

"Is that a problem for you babe? Are you sad cause you won't be the only girl anymore. Your still special" Dean said smiling as he put his arms around my waist.

I shook my head. "Nope. I think it's great. Now I have someone to help me gang up on you stupid boys." I said getting in the back. Rebecca got in next to me while Dean slid behind the wheel and Sam sat next to him. "Let's go." I said.

"This is gonna be fun." Rebecca said smiling. Dean started the car and the engine came to life with a loud roar. We pulled out of the parking lot ready for our next adventure with someone new to watch our backs.

As we pulled away I stared out of the window. No matter whatever was out there waiting for us, I was ready and with these three people that I cared about nothing was going to stop us. We were on a mission and we weren't going to stop. Not now, not ever.

**Well what do you think? This was a long chapter but I didn't wanna break it up cause well then you would have 2 short chapters and that's not fun! Lol.**

**Once again thank you all so much for reading! What do you think? Do you want another part? What do you think about Rebecca joining them on the road?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Lauren**

**Xoxo**


End file.
